


By Royal Decree

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack fic, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Season 3A fic, Trapped, lydia can use mountain ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphas are targeting the pack's humans, prompting the pack to gather the humans together at the Sheriff's station for protection.  Cora is sent to fetch Lydia when things go a little pear-shaped.</p><p>*not a medieval/royalty AU, despite the title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Royal Decree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsider/gifts).



> Wrote this a while ago for roadsider's birthday. Happy birthday again, bb!

Cora leapt up, fingertips grabbing in a firm hold to the bottom of Lydia’s windowsill.  Kicking her shoes off, she focused until she could feel claws sprouting from her toes, then held on with her feet as she pushed Lydia’s window open.  A solid push and a scramble of feet sent her rolling into the darkened bedroom and a glance around showed Lydia still deeply asleep on her over-sized bed.  

Standing, Cora slid the window shut, wincing as it squeaked down the last inch, then twisted the lock.  It wouldn’t hold out the Alpha pack for long, but it might give them enough of a head start to get to someplace more easily defended than the freaking mansion Lydia lived in.

Cora darted across the room on her tiptoes, letting the plush carpet beneath her feet muffle any sound.  When she got to the bed, she put her hand gently over Lydia’s mouth, breathing the girl’s name into her ear.  “Wake up,” she added, her voice hoarse from the night air – and not a little from the adrenaline pounding in her veins.

Lydia’s lips pressed up against Cora’s palm in a psuedo kiss, even as she rolled more fully onto her back, her eyelids quivering as her breathing went shallow in a precursor to waking.  “Mmmm?”

“Shh.  It’s Cora Hale.  I’m here to take you to the Sheriff’s station,” Cora breathed, her lips so close to Lydia’s ear, they brushed the lobe.  

“Wha–”

“I need you to shut up now, princess,” Cora growled, pressing her hand just a bit harder on Lydia’s mouth to help her understand the seriousness of the situation.  When Lydia’s eyes went from sleep-hazy to sharp, Cora raised her eyebrows, knowing Lydia would see them in the pale light filtering through the window.  

Lydia nodded, but clutched at Cora’s hand before she could withdraw it.  There was a question in her eyes that would take too long to answer, so Cora just twisted her wrist, linking their fingers together and tugging.  Lydia allowed Cora to pull her to her feet, but there was an imperious look on her face that told Cora the quiet submissiveness would only last so long.

Focusing outward, Cora sniffed and listened, trying to suss out where the twin Alphas were.  The fact that she could no longer hear their heartbeats didn’t calm her like it should; she was all too aware of how easy it was for Alphas to mask such things.  Squatting, she gathered her hair into a sloppy knot before motioning Lydia to climb onto her back.  When Lydia didn’t immediately move to do so, Cora turned and snarled silently at her, only hiding her teeth when she saw Lydia plucking a small leather drawstring bag from her bedside table.

It didn’t take heightened senses to smell the ash in the bag.

Once Lydia climbed on, Cora got a solid grip on her legs and darted forward.  Speed had always been her biggest asset, but with Lydia’s extra weight… she just hoped the twins were still scouting the house.

Leaping from the second floor to the first with Lydia on her back may not have been the smartest move, as it sent them careening into the wall, Cora’s shoulder taking the brunt of the impact and likely alerting every creature in a five mile radius of their location.  With a muttered oath, she swiveled from the front door – her original goal – and headed toward the back instead.  There was a pool out there, where she might be able to muddle their scents enough to get a solid head start.

Lydia’s legs tightened around her waist, her hands shifting from their grip on Cora’s shoulders to wind under her arms.  “Don’t try to run toward the station,” she breathed into Cora’s ear, her hair falling to tickle against Cora’s neck.  “I have an idea.  Just get us to the pool house.”

 _Chemicals_.  Cora nodded, barely pausing as she twisted the handle on the back door and opened it as quietly as she was able before slipping through into the night.

But the problem with being tracked by two alphas was that it allowed them to split up, covering both the front and the back.  Before Cora could even get halfway to the pool house, movement from her right had her tensing, her breathing leaving in a whine as she realized she wasn’t going to be able to reach safety in time.

She was mid-step, already shifting to beta form in a wild attempt to hold off the alpha long enough for Lydia to make it to safety, when she felt Lydia’s center of gravity shift, causing Cora to stumble sideways.  There was a jerking motion from Lydia, and then Cora hissed in pain as she hit what felt like a brick wall right in the middle of the damn yard.

“Sorry,” Lydia whispered, struggling against Cora’s hold on her legs until Cora let her go.  “We’re safe,” Lydia added, squeezing Cora’s shoulders as she dropped to the ground, her bare toes curling against the dew-covered grass.  

“What did–”  Cora cut her question off as she looked down, seeing the dark circle of ash surrounding them.  

Lydia had trapped them in a mountain ash circle.

The fine tremors that had been running through Cora all night deepened into muscle-wrenching shakes.  The scent of the ash filled her nose until Cora was snarling and throwing herself at the invisible walls holding her in.  She could almost hear the crackle of the flames, and underneath them, the screams of her family.

Arms came around her and Cora dropped to a defensive stance, snarling and lashing out.  But all that met her claws was a thin wisp of pink satin.  

Lydia’s nightgown.

The large gash in the material didn’t slow Lydia, who knelt in front of Cora, her hands cupping Cora’s cheeks as her face came closer, lips moving in words that didn’t pierce the veil of Cora’s panic.  There was a rush of sweet-scented breath against Cora’s face and then those lips were pressed against her own, their plush fullness parting to suckle Cora’s lower lip. 

Lydia backed off, wide green eyes studying Cora for a moment before she ducked closer once more, the soft skin of her palm sliding against the side of Cora’s throat before wrapping around the back of her neck and tugging.  Her tongue traced along the sharp curve of Cora’s lower fangs before Cora, on instinct, retracted them.  

“Good,” Lydia breathed, the sound swallowed up by Cora, who tilted her head, sealing their mouths together. 

Cora buried her shaking hands in the long strands of Lydia’s hair, tugging her closer for just a moment, allowing herself to truly taste Lydia before using the hold to break their kiss.  Leaning their foreheads together, she forced herself to take three deep breaths to get her head back in the game.  Then she stood, eyes zeroing in on where the alpha was… facing away from them, head swiveling in confusion as he sniffed the air.

His twin ran up to him, and from their muttered conversation, Cora realized they thought they’d lost her and Lydia.

“They just disappeared!” the one that had been chasing them growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at his brother.

“People don’t disappear, idiot.  Deucalion’s going to have your head for this.”

Cora’s eyes went wide and without thinking, she waved her hand.  Lydia laughed softly, grabbing it and pulling it down to Cora’s side … though she didn’t let go.  

“They can’t hear or see us.”

Dragging her shocked gaze from where the twins were sniffing around like clueless mutts, Cora whispered, “How?”

Pointing to the mountain ash barrier, Lydia shrugged and tossed her hair.  “It’s based on belief, right?  The way I see it, believing it’s keeping them out is the least I can do.”

Cora stared a little harder, then rolled her eyes.  “Oh Jesus.  You… this isn’t Harry Potter, Lydia!”

Lydia shrugged, smirking at Cora.  “Hermione Granger has nothing on me.”  Stepping a little closer, she tilted her head, lowering her lashes as she asked, “Still feeling trapped?”

Well, Cora _hadn’t_ been.  Uneasiness filled her as she edged away from the outer edge of the ash circle.  “Why do you ask?”

“We might be here a while.”  Lydia’s shoulder raised enough that the strap of her ruined gown slid off it, the light of the moon bathing her pale skin in cool tones. “There’s no telling how long it’ll take the pack to figure out where we are.  And we can’t risk breaking the circle until those two idiots have left, so…”

“I thought you had a thing with the lizard guy.”

A small grin touched Lydia’s lips as she raised her gaze to Cora’s.  “I’m _done_ with high school boys, Hale.”

Reaching up, Cora dragged the tip of her finger over the place her claws had cut through Lydia’s night gown, the corner of her mouth quirking when she heard Lydia’s breath break.  The skin of her belly was soft and smooth under the cloth, warm to the touch.  The shadows shifted on the satin as Lydia’s nipples drew up tight.  The quickening of her pulse was loud in Cora’s ears. “Your heart’s racing, princess.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Hale.”

She might be trapped in a circle of ash while certain death searched them out a handful of yards away, but Cora wasn’t foolish enough to argue with that tone from this girl.  Her sigh was only slightly long-suffering as she ducked her head, obeying Lydia’s royal decree.

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of my tumblr fic migration, my apologies if I'm spamming your feeds.)


End file.
